


Letting Go

by frostbitesjc



Series: ask me no questions, i will tell you no lies. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cross-posted, Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitesjc/pseuds/frostbitesjc
Summary: Trahison.Broken promises are all she has left of Chat Noir. It's funny, how things can change so quickly. How emerald eyes, once her safe haven, have become a sea where her lungs burn and shedrowns.She falls.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ask me no questions, i will tell you no lies. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653922
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is Frostbite_SJC or ❄️ғroѕтвιтe❄️ on the Miraculous Amino. I used to post Miraculous Ladybug fanfics often on Amino before I left the fandom. I've always wanted to share my works on a larger scale, and I guess this is it. 
> 
> I've decided to pick some of my favourite fanfics from my Amino account to share, starting with this. The rest will gradually be posted in this series, and although these works are pretty old, I hope you enjoy it!

"Chat Noir, Queen Bee. I expected your betrayals, but I suppose that it still surprised me."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at the Black Cat as she said so, the string of her yoyo twirled around her finger and swinging like a pendulum. Meanwhile, Rena Rouge stood behind Ladybug, her ears pointed up, stiff and straight. The silver flute was gripped protectively in one hand, ready and prepared to attack.

He simply chuckled in response.

"Oh, My Lady, how did you know?"

Chat Noir's lips twitched upwards in faint amusement- Ladybug simply scowled in response. He twirled his baton in his left hand, emerald and silver Miraculous fitted on his right.

Meanwhile, Queen Bee's eyes were sparkling, as if mocking Ladybug and Rena. As if she knew something they did not.

"You- Chat Noir. You don't even deserve that title any longer. The Miraculous as well. You know what you did. And Queen Bee too," Ladybug snarled, the spotted yoyo clenched in her fist, knuckles wrapped tight, and muscles taut to get ready to throw the weapon at any moment.

"I’ve committed many crimes. You’re going to have to be clear about which one you’re talking about." He gave a smirk, but his hand was still slack. His fingers still mindlessly twirling the baton, but she knew that he was ready. She had fought with him -and against him- too many times to not know. He was the Black Cat, sly and even more cunning than the fox. But now, he was darker. He slunk in the shadows, ready to pounce and taint his claws with blood whenever necessary.

As for Queen Bee, she most definitely lived up to her royal title. The Queen, cold, merciless, heartbreaking. She lived in a palace of luxury, but knew all about tactics and planning. She wasn't weak, she wasn't naïve. Never.

"You betrayed us! You left. To join Hawkmoth, both of you! And without any explanation. Goddamn it Chat, you promised!"

Her eyes teared up at the memory, but pushed it away as fast as it came. Now was not the time. Now, was the time to fight.

In the blink of an eye, her muscles tensed and she tossed the yoyo towards Chat, the string wrapping around his leather-clad legs, and she yanked it, planning to make him fall. But before she even knew it, he gave a smirk, his eyes glittering in twisted mirth. In less than a second, he bent down and swiped his claws across the string, freeing himself from being entangled, then picked the yoyo up again.

"Catch." And in a single throw, he tossed it over her shoulder, taking her by surprise. Well, damn it.

Ladybug scowled at the loss of her weapon. If she went to find it later, it meant that it would be harder to fight. She would have to find it now.

Meanwhile, Rena Rouge used the flute to block Queen Bee's trompo, the trompo a black and yellow blur, and Rena weaving in and out to dodge the incoming attacks, barely being able to use the flute to block herself from the incoming projectile.

However, while she was lost in her train of thoughts, she had gotten distracted. A dangerous move. Chat Noir grinned, his sharp canine teeth showing, and pounced. With the baton twirling in one hand and claws outstretched, he swiped it beneath her feet, and she collapsed to the ground. He approached, with eyes a slitted and glowing emerald green.

"Oh, poor Ladybug, so tiny and defenseless," he spat, and Ladybug cringed slightly at the menace lacing his voice. She tried to stand, but Chat pinned her down with his baton slammed onto her stomach.

As just when she was about to sweep her legs beneath his to trip him-

"I remember the... promise, we made," Chat murmured into her ear, and she froze.

Because she remembered it as well.

* * *

~ ƒʆαςհɓαɕƘ

"Chat?"

Ladybug glanced down at his hand and hers, fingers intertwined in a blur of mesmerizing red and black.

"Ladybug, please. Never let that happen again."

"What?"

"The akuma just now-" he choked up a little, and bit his lip. "You almost died, Ladybug. I almost lost you. I... I'm afraid if I let go of your hand, you'll disappear." Ladybug's eyes widened, and she strengthened her grip on his hand.

"Chat-"

"I... I'm sorry, my lady. I wasn't thinking-" His grip loosened, but she held tight.

"No, Chat, it's fine. And I promise. I'll _never_ leave."

Chat's eyes glistened, and he gave her a grin.

"Me too."

εηδ σƒ ƒʆαςհɓαɕƘ ~

* * *

But now, he was getting ready to yank off her earrings, and her eyes widened in shock. With a jolt, she swept her feet and he stumbled back, freeing her from being pinned down by the metallic baton.

He snarled at her, an almost feral sound, and swept his claws at her, but she performed a backflip and barely managed to dodge the razor-sharp knives.

"You-"

He swiped at her a few more times, and she dodged yet again and again, performing backflips and other stunts.

His eyes sparkled with danger and glittered with thinly veiled threats, and Ladybug almost wondered why. Why, how, did he seem so confident? Then, she felt a gap beneath her feet- no no no no NO!

As she glanced down, she realized that she was teetering on the edge of the concrete roof, and if Chat attacked one more time, she would either be ripped to shreds or fall onto the faded asphalt roads, illuminated only by the street lamps and the lights of the numerous passing cars.

He leapt. Her first instinct was to dodge backwards, but because of the knowledge that she would fall, she tripped over her own feet and stumbled.

_And then she was falling-_

She slammed into the concrete walls of the building, and she thought that she heard something crack. While her right arm dangled uselessly next to her, the bones either fractured or sprained, the fingers on her left hand gripped tightly onto the corner of the building, threatening to slip -but she couldn't, she wouldn't- and Chat Noir kneeled in front of her.

"Let's see if this Ladybug can fly," he muttered, and stared at her fingers.

"I."

He wrenched one finger off the building.

"Let."

Another finger gone. Now, just another two left. He could visibly see that she was straining to hold on, and her fingers were trembling with the effort.

"Go."

With only one finger left, she couldn't hold on any longer.

Chat watched silently as she fell, and the only thing she last saw were his eyes. Emerald green, like the most beautiful jewel in the Earth. But he had broken his promise. He let go of her, and she only saw a cracked gemstone, shattered into fragments and covered in blood, grime, dust.

_"No!"_

Rena Rouge screamed as she saw Ladybug fall, and disbanded from her fight with Queen Bee. She bounded over to the edge of the rooftop- oh god.

_No._

Chat Noir and Queen Bee ignored Rena Rouge's screams of grief, cries for help, for somebody to bring Ladybug back to life. Please- someone, anyone! 

_Please._

Chat used his baton to leap off the side of the building and onto the ground, and Queen Bee stood a few meters away from Rena as she watched as well.

He bent down to retrieve the earrings from Ladybug.

But what Rena Rouge never saw was that single tear of grief when he gently retrieved her earrings, the grimace in his face as he did so, and how he closed his eyes as the transformation on Ladybug wore off to reveal her civilian identity.

_I'm sorry, My Lady, but you'll understand._

_Someday._

**Author's Note:**

> [ link to original post on Miraculous Amino ](http://aminoapps.com/p/3suk0d)


End file.
